Take From Me My Lace
by wallfloweralways
Summary: This is a sequel to my first fic called Silver Springs. /s/10435851/1/Silver-Springs It's from both Cordelia and Misty's point of view. After being apart for so long, Cordelia finds Misty and saves her from danger. She misses Misty and must make her fall back in love with her and remember her and the coven.
1. Chapter 1

Cordelia

How long had it been? Five minutes, five hours, five months, or five years? Who knew how long it had been since Cordelia Foxx had last seen Misty Day? It felt like all of the above at once. Cordelia went into overdrive after the night she sent Misty away. The only personal time she allowed herself was for eating and sleeping. She only let herself think of the woman she loved was when Zoe gave her monthly report on Misty's general wellbeing.

"Nothing new. She was just working in her garden and singing as usual, " said Zoe sounding almost bored.

"Did she seem happy? Is she safe? " Cordelia pressed.

"Yes. Why don't you go see for yourself? " Zoe asked nudging the supreme.

If looks could kill, Zoe would've been purple from asphyxiation. She seemed to sense this and left the office quickly. The supreme poured herself a straight vodka from the bottle on her desk. She always needed a drink after Misty updates. Why couldn't the potion make them both forget? Bucky nuzzled his head against Cordelia's leg

"I'm fine. I just miss your mother sometimes," said Cordelia picking up the fox and stroking his ginger fur.

Bucky had become like a lapdog, and Cordelia took him almost everywhere she went. She was glad Misty had talked her into rescuing him.

"Cordelia, is this a bad time? " asked Queenie peaking in from behind the door.

"No, come in," said Cordelia sitting up straighter.

Queenie walked in and poured herself a drink without being offered one. Instead of sitting down, she stood at Cordelia's side. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at Queenie knowing that she hardly ever sat or stood close to people.

"Your girl Zoe is a lying piece of shit, " Queenie said, not one for beating around the bush.

"Queenie, whatever drama you and Zoe have-" Cordelia sighed.

"It's not about me," Queenie interjected.

"Then what is it?" Cordelia asked setting Bucky in his pet bed in the corner.

"You know how she's supposed to check up on Misty every month? " Queenie began.

Cordelia nodded and drank the contents of her glass in one gulp. She poured herself another and topped off Queenie's.

"When she was supposed to be gone, I spotted her in town with Kyle. She hasn't been checking on Misty at all since Kyle went back to school, " Queenie said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cordelia said through clenched teeth.

"Wait, I'm not finished, " said Queenie, "So I went to see what was up with your girl, and..."

"And...what exactly? " Cordelia inquired.

"I went to the swamp, but...everything was all gone...The house, the garden, everything, " Queenie finished.

Shit! Misty was gone, but where? Maybe she had found her tribe, found people who understand and appreciate the beauty of the swamp witch inside and out. At least, this is what Cordelia told herself to keep from killing Zoe or worrying what had become of Misty. She drained another glass of vodka to clear her mind.

"Will that be all, Queenie?" Cordelia asked casually.

"Yeah, that's it," said Queenie before walking out the door with her glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Misty

Misty awoke in a daze. Her head throbbed, and her vision was a little fuzzy. She remembered having just had a rather vivid and detailed dream, but she couldn't recall anything about it other than its intensity. It seemed, judging from the afternoon light, she'd been knocked out for at least a full day, possibly longer. She rubbed her sore eyes and blinked them several times. Why were they so sore? It was like her brain was almost fighting to keep her unconscious.

"What's this?" Misty wondered aloud.

Everything was mostly the same as Misty had left it. She did, however, notice that her roof, which had had several leaks had been repaired. There was also a new player for her tapes. It also played CDs! But who had left it there? She turned on the player and put in a tape. Stevie's voice sounded much clearer than on the older player.

"Did she make you cry? Make you break down? Shatter your illusions of love?" Misty sang along as she went to work in her garden.

Her plants looked like they'd been neglected and we're starting to wilt. Of course, she was perfectly capable of coaxing them back to their lively, green state. However, that told Misty that she'd clearly been asleep much longer than she thought. And as nice as the new tape player was, who had brought it? It's not like people just left perfectly good electronics in the middle of a swamp. In the middle of her musings, Misty heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?" the Cajon demanded.

Misty walked towards the noise with a large stick in her hand. She heard heavy breathing and saw a flash of light colored hair. But there was no one there when she got closer.

"Yeah...well, don't come back either!" Misty shouted waving the stick in the air.

Was that the person who left the radio? What was he or she getting at? Although, from the looks of the hair, it was a she, not that you can tell this day and age just based on someone's hair. Misty decided that she should take a closer look at the player to make sure that's all it was. Nothing about it seemed devious. Still, living alone in the middle of a swamp, one can never be too careful. Misty returned to the garden to finish her work.


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia

The supreme was at her wit's end. She had stacks of paperwork almost as tall as she was, papers to grade,4 classes a day, and the phone was ringing like crazy since she went on the Today Show. Yes, she knew her mother had left this coven in deep shit, but cleaning up her mother's messes was something she'd grown used to. Even in death, it seemed Fiona Goode would never stop ruining her daughter's life. Cordelia lit a cigarette, which she only did when she was under too much pressure, and took a long drag.

"That bad, huh?" Zoe asked sitting next to her on the couch.

"If I were you, I'd stay away from me for a while, " Cordelia hissed. She hadn't quite forgiven Zoe for lying to her.

"Fair enough. I was just going to tell you that we found someone to cater the summer farewell party," said Zoe.

"That's great, Zoe," said Cordelia accidentally blowing smoke in her face.

"It'll be nice to have the house mostly empty for a couple of months, " Zoe continued.

Cordelia got up and walked away. She wasn't really up for small talk with anyone, especially Zoe. When she opened the front door, she saw two of her students fighting on the lawn. Throwing down her barely smoked cigarette, she rushed over to the brawl.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cordelia asked to no one in particular.

"Something about a boy," said a read headed student named Candace rolling her eyes.

"I don't have time for this! " yelled Cordelia forcing them apart with her telekinesis.

"Ow! What the...hi, Miss Cordelia, " said one of the girls.

"Jasmine, Alicia, what have I told you about fighting? " Cordelia asked.

"Um..."

"That we have enough enemies out there without attacking our own sister witches, " said Jasmine.

"Suck up," sneered Alicia.

"Girls! If I so much as catch you looking at each other the wrong way again, I'll throw your asses back on the street so fast it will make your head spin! Are we clear?" Cordelia snapped.

"Yes, ma'am, " said Jasmine and Alicia in unison.

Cordelia could see exactly why her mother was as horrible a supreme as she was and was afraid she might be turning into her. No...She couldn't allow that to happen. Cordelia could never be that cruel, that corrupt. However, she was getting burned out. Even with the school year coming to an end, there was still much to be done. Her buzzing cell phone interrupted her train of thought.

"Hello?" Cordelia answered.

"Delia, darling! You were amazing!" said a strange voice.

"Thank you, but who is this?" Cordelia asked.

"This is Janet Stein from Bowlin Publishing-"

Cordelia hung up her phone and turned it off. She was so crowded yet so alone. She'd been so busy that she'd forgotten her own birthday the week before. How could she be 36 already? She had no husband...or wife and no children. Perhaps with her radiant health, she could go back to the fertility doctor. It's not as if she'd have time for a child now anyway.

"Miss Cordelia?" a twangy voice said almost making Cordelia's heart stop.

"Oh, Mendy. It's just you, " Cordelia mumbled.

"Of course. Who else...oh," said Mendy.

It was unspoken rule at the academy that the girls were not to bring up Misty unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It's okay. What do you need, Mendy?" Cordelia said clearing her throat.

"It's just this tomato plant that's been giving me trouble. I was really hoping to make a little progress with it before I go home tomorrow, " said Mendy.

"You have to really clear your mind. Really focus on channeling your own energy into the plant," said Cordelia.

"Can you come watch me?" Mendy asked.

"I would love to, but I've got a splitting headache. I think I'm going to lie down," said Cordelia only partly lying. Her head did feel like it was about to split in half, but she mostly wanted to be alone.

When she got to her room, Cordelia decided to take a long shower. Letting the hot water pour over her body was its own form of therapy. It was also one of the only places she could let her guard down, one of the only places she allowed herself to think of Misty. In doing so, she often spent more time cleansing herself than necessary.

"Oh, God, Misty!" she moaned grinding herself against her own palm and slipping her fingers in and out.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Queenie's voice accompanied by a loud knock.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Cordelia shouted over the sound of the water.

Her headache was mostly gone, but her head was now hot and heavy with embarrassment. She dried off and put on her bathrobe. If Queenie had heard her, Cordelia hoped she had the decency to pretend she hadn't. No such luck.

"Having fun in there?" Queenie teased.

"What's going on?" said Cordelia looking over at Zoe, who was standing next to Queenie.

"Queenie and I have been talking, and-"

"Let me tell her. It was my idea. "

"No, it wasn't. It was mine!"

"I was the one that-"

"Spit it out," said Cordelia impatiently.

"We think that you should take the year off," said Zoe carefully.

"That's ridiculous. Who would look after the school?" Cordelia said dismissively.

"We are your faithful council, remember?" asked Queenie pointing to herself and Zoe.

"You've got to be kidding me, " said Cordelia looking directly at Zoe.

"I know I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry. Please give me a chance to make it up to you," said Zoe.

"Even if I thought that was a good idea, we're understaffed as it is," said Cordelia.

"We can hold job interviews during summer vacation. We need more teachers either way, and you could really use a break," said Queenie.

"Against my better judgement, I'll do it, but that's only because if I see one more housing form, I'm going to explode," said Cordelia.


	4. Chapter 4

Misty

Every now and then, Misty would leave the swamp to sell vegetables at the farmer's market. It gave her the chance to earn a little money and interact with people. She felt a yearning inside her every time she saw a young boy riding on his father's shoulders or a couple holding hands. No one talked to Misty other than to ask how much she wanted to charge for her produce. This was fine with her. She enjoyed simply observing the world around her.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" asked a small boy.

"How may I help you, " Misty said bending down so that she and the boy were eye level.

"I just wanted to say that...I really like your dress," said the boy turning red then running off.

"Henry! I'm sorry about that, " said the boy's mother.

"It's fine, " said Misty giggling.

As the boy's mother ran after him, Misty noticed another woman watching her. The blonde woman, dressed in black from her blouse to her heels, was suppressing a giggle of her own. The woman had a kind of glow about her. She was beautiful, but it was more than that. And as luck would have it, she was walking towards Misty's stand.

"Kids," Misty said giving her an easy smile.

"They're something, " said the woman returning the smile somewhat sadly, "It really is a pretty dress."

"Thanks. Is there anything I can help you with?" asked Misty.

The other woman's eyes met Misty's for a moment. They reminded Misty of a dream she'd had once too long ago to fully recall. She'd definitely heard that voice before.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Misty asked.

"It's possible," said the blonde with a bit of a twinkle in her caramel eyes.

"Oh, yeah! You're Cordelia Foxx!" Misty said triumphantly.

"How did you..."

"I recognize your voice from the radio! Miss Robechaux's Academy, right?" said Misty.

"Um...yes," Cordelia laughed nervously.

"Imagine me meeting a celebrity at the farmer's market, " said Misty who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mis- I mean...miss? What did you say your name was?" Cordelia asked.

"Oh, I didn't. Misty...Misty Day," said Misty extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," said Cordelia giving Misty's hand a firm but gentle shake, "You should stop by sometime."

"How did you know..." Misty started.

"I'm the supreme. I have a nose for witches, but don't worry. Your secret is safe with me," said Cordelia with a wink.

Misty and Cordelia talked for a while before Misty talked her into buying some carrots. Cordelia gave her twice the charged amount of money and told her to keep the change. After that, Misty decided to go back to the swamp. Meeting the supreme made Misty feel eager and inspired to find her own tribe. She didn't know where it was, but she knew she wouldn't find it staying where she was.

"You can go your own way! Go your own way! You can call it another lonely day (another lonely day)," Lindsey Buckingham sang through the tape player as Misty packed up her few belongings and dissembled her makeshift house.

She then turned off the player and packed it as well as her tapes. She made a small supper out of the produce she hadn't sold at the market before falling asleep on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty

So it was settled. Misty was wide awake at dawn and ready to set out to find her tribe. The only problem was that she had very little money and had no idea where to start looking. She walked for quite some time before deciding that her aching feet needed a rest. She took off her shoes and saw that she had blisters on her toes. Luckily, she had a sav in her bag that would clear that up almost immediately. She snuck behind an old abandoned shop where she wouldn't be seen and rubbed the stuff on her feet.

"Ahhh," Misty cried in relief forgetting for an instant that she was supposed to be hiding her abilities.

As Misty put the jar containing the sav back into her bag, her stomach growled loudly. She could tell already that the few vegetables she had packed wouldn't be able to satiate the grumbling in her gut. She needed warm, hearty food, which she hadn't had since only God knows when. That's when she smelled one of the best and worst smells in the world, the smell of bacon frying. It was comforting because it reminded her of her mother but wretched because she hated the smell of grease. The smell lead her to a hole in the wall restaurant she would've otherwise missed. A small bell rang as she opened the door, which startled the swamp witch.

" Sit anywhere you like, " drawled a waitress who had seemed not to know the meaning of the words "age gracefully".

"O...kay, " said Misty walking to the booth closest to the door.

Misty spilled out her money on the table and counted it out. She had $17.27 that she had made at the market. The Cajon cursed herself for not staying longer to make more money.

"Can I get you something to drink, hon?" asked the waitress tapping a pen against a notepad impatiently.

"Um, orange juice?" Misty mumbled.

The waitress nodded and gave her a contemptuous look. Misty had grown used to this look, so she didn't give it much thought anymore. She noticed that there was static filled music coming from a large radio on the bar.

"Have you decided what you'll be having?" asked the waitress sloshing half the orange juice out of the glass as she set it on the table.

"Uh...yeah. I'll have a side of bacon and a side of toast," said Misty wiping orange juice off her arm.

"Those are side items, ma'am. What will that be on the side of?" asked the waitress sounding annoyed.

"That's all I want, " said Misty quietly.

"Oh, leave the girl alone, " said a balding man who was working the grill.

"You can't give every dirty hippie who walks in a discount just because she doesn't wanna pay $5 for a waffle or some eggs, Hal!" the woman barked.

Misty stuffed her money back into the bag and sprung to her feet. She towered well above the scowling woman and had opened her mouth to say something when she heard the man on the radio saying something more important.

"Congratulations, caller 23! You've just won 2 tickets to see Fleetwood Mac live in Baton Rouge on June 17!"

"What day is it?" Misty asked Hal.

"The 15th," said Hal flipping a rather large pancake.

"Holy shit," Misty exclaimed running out the door.

"Hey! You have to pay for the juice! " the waitress yelled after her.

Misty crumpled up $2 and threw them in the waitress' face.

"Keep the change. Consider it a down payment on your next face lift!" Misty shouted and walked away.

Misty now had a path to follow. Her favorite band was back together and on tour! What more of a sign did she need. Listening to Stevie was the only time Misty felt like she could possibly belong anywhere at all. She was sure that Stevie would lead her where she needed to be and that she would find her tribe along the way.

"Come hell or high water, Baton Rouge, here I come, " Misty thought aloud.

Misty was still very hungry, but that was overshadowed by her new sense of direction. She had $15.27 and one day to get to Baton Rouge. Even if, God forbid, she didn't get to go to any of the concerts, wherever Stevie was going would guide her in the right direction. Misty made a sign out of a piece of cardboard and a sharpie that she got from a homeless man.

"Baton Rouge, huh?" asked the homeless man reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I have to get there as soon as possible, " said Misty.

"I've got a cousin that lives there. Maybe he'll let us stay there, " said the homeless man.

"Us?" Misty asked wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah, us. The sign's made out of my box, lady, and I ain't got a reason to stick around anyway," said the man putting his hand on Misty's waist.

"If you wanna keep that hand, you better move it," Misty spat in the man's face.

"Ungrateful bitch," said the man taking Misty's sign and throwing it into a mud puddle.

Misty wasted no time distancing herself from the man and made her way to the median of the highway. She began to flag down various cars that sped by the moment she got the driver's attention. She walked on as far as her feet would allow before stopping again.


	6. Chapter 6

Cordelia

The house was quiet the way it only ever was after most of the girls had gone home for the summer. It was almost peaceful. However, Cordelia was anxious about leaving the coven in the hands of her council members for a whole year. She was confident in the new staff members she had hired, including teachers and a replacement for Kyle. Still, she felt bad about leaving the academy even if it was for a well earned break. The girls were the closest thing to family she had left, and Miss Robechaux's was the closest thing to a home she'd ever had.

"Is it too late to back out? I want to back out, " said Cordelia frantically.

"Relax," said Queenie nudging Cordelia towards the door, "We told you we have everything under control."

"That's not as reassuring as you think it is," said Cordelia.

"Go have fun. You've earned it," said Zoe.

"I have to get going anyway if I'm going to catch my flight, " said Cordelia.

She hugged both of the women before the new butler and she took her luggage to the car. Cordelia turned on the radio to drown out her anxious thoughs, but that only directed her thoughts into more dangerous territory.

"I'll follow you down till the sound of my voice will haunt you (give me just a chance)

You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loved you-"

"Enough with the guilt trip, Stevie," Cordelia said turning switching to her CD player.

Naturally, the first CD was Adele, the only singer who wasn't Stevie Nicks that Misty liked out of Cordelia's whole music collection. Cordelia hastily changed disks but wasn't happy with any of them either. She eventually turned the stereo off in frustration.

"Good. Quiet is better," Cordelia muttered.

The flight to L. A. was uneventful as far as flights go. So was her stay there. She went to all the popular tourist attractions and spent a good bit of the time being pampered, one of the perks of being the supreme. It wasn't until she was walking along one night and heard a familiar scream that things really started to get interesting.

"Get your hands off me, you scum sucking son of a bitch!" the Cajon voice yelled.

"Misty!" Cordelia cried before she could stop herself.

Cordelia ran towards the scream and saw that two of the five men who had attacked Misty were unconscious on the sidewalk. Two were holding Misty by the arms while the third punched Misty in the nose. Cordelia twisted the man the head of the man who threw the punch around both with her hands and her powers until his neck snapped. The men restraining Misty were distracted enough for Misty to elbow one in the stomach and knee the other in groin.

"Miss Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Misty hissed.

"Saving your ass. Now, go get a cop," said Cordelia motioning towards the red and blue lights a block away.

"I'm doing just..." Misty paused to kick one of her assailants back to the ground, "fine."

"Yeah, I can tell," said Cordelia dryly.

"What? Are you following me now?" Misty asked.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood. Maybe I should ask you the same thing, " said Cordelia.

"I can take care of myself," Misty replied.

" I know you can...I just-"

"Just what?" Misty interrupted.

"Let me drive you somewhere, " said Cordelia eager to change the subject.

The men started to get up, but Cordelia forced them to stay put.

"My car isn't parked too far from here," Cordelia continued.

"Fine, " said Misty hesitantly.

As the two blondes walked to Cordelia's rental car, Cordelia realized that Misty was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She also realized that she didn't want Misty to have to. Would she ever stop being blind in one way or another?

" Would you like some music?" Cordelia asked with a smirk.

" I'm not really in the mood for music," said Misty shortly.

Cordelia took a chance and turned on the stereo. She changed it to a disc she'd been avoiding for a long time. She had a hunch that Misty couldn't resist her favorite song.

Misty was visibly fighting to keep a disgruntled expression even though she was singing along under her breath. Cordelia smiled and almost swerved off the road looking at her.

Misty raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry...where is it you want to go?" asked Cordelia.

" You can drop me off here," said Misty.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?"

Misty sighed and stared at the dashboard.

"You can stay with me," Cordelia offered.

"No offense, Miss Cordelia, but I don't really know you," said Misty.

Cordelia felt a sharp pain in her gut. She couldn't stand Misty not trusting her, not that she'd blame her considering how Cordelia ended things.

"Fair enough. I just want to make sure you're okay, " said Cordelia.

"I'm more than okay. Stevie's gonna help me find my tribe, "Misty replied.

"I'm not following," Cordelia said.

"Fleetwood Mac is on tour," said Misty pausing to survey Cordelia's dumbfounded expression, "Stevie Nicks is my hero."

"I'll tell you what, I'll make sure you're at every show every night of this tour-"

"Yes!" Misty squealed.

"Let me finish, " said Cordelia patiently.

"Oh, right, " Misty mumbled looking down.

"If I do this for you, you have to come back with me to New Orleans, " Cordelia finished.

"I dunno...I um...ye..yeah! But this don't mean we're best friends now," Misty said.

"Not now, anyway, " Cordelia grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Misty

"You know, Stevie wrote this song for-"

"Waylon and Jessie. I know," Misty interrupted.

"Yeah," said Cordelia hanging her head.

"Lovers forever

Face to face

My city, your mountains

Stay with me, stay

I need you to love me

I need you today

Give to me your leather

Take from me my lace..."

Don Henley began his part of the song in the background as the women packed their bags for the next city. Misty was glad Cordelia was taking her around the country to see Stevie, but she couldn't help but think that her traveling companion was a little too enthusiastic.

"So, Misty...what is it you use for your tomatoes? They're always so firm," Cordelia asked.

"Just swamp mud," said Misty throwing her few belongings into one of Cordelia's suitcases.

"Is there anything in particular you want for breakfast?" Cordelia asked.

"Anything but bagels," Misty groaned.

" I thought you loved bagels," said Cordelia.

" I do...just not every morning, " said Misty.

"Fair enough, " Cordelia said, "You ready?"

Misty nodded and made a b-line for the door.

"What's your hurry? The show doesn't start for 8 hours, and our flight doesn't leave for another 3," said Cordelia lightly nudging Misty.

"We gotta get out of here. This place gives me bad vibes," said Misty recoiling from her touch. She felt her stomach twist at the hurt in Cordelia's eyes when she did.

"I know it's not the Hamptons, but it has to be a step up from the swamp," Cordelia snapped.

Misty glared at her.

"No, I'm serious. We need to get out of here," said Misty urgently.

"O...kay," Cordelia softened.

The younger witch ran out of the room towards the elevator to find it surrounded by police tape. Misty stopped abruptly, which caused Cordelia to run into her to stumble backwards. The elevator door was open revealing a man with several stab wounds in his torso.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked a police officer.

"The elevator is closed, ma'am. Can't you read?" said the officer.

"Don't talk to her like that!" said Misty stepping towards the officer.

"Misty, it's fine. We can take the stairs," said Cordelia gently holding Misty back by the shoulders.

"Okay, you're right, " said Misty giving a "shrug" that caused the officer to trip over the police tape.

Cordelia shot her a disapproving look and took Misty's hand. Misty couldn't help the flush she felt all over her body. Why did she feel this? This heat? Why was she so eager to defend this...annoying perfectionist who tried way too hard to impress her? Cordelia probably just wanted another prized pupil to give herself and the coven good publicity. People didn't genuinely like her. Why would they? Still, something about her was different, and despite her getting on Misty's nerves, she was growing on her.

"Are you okay?" Misty asked as they reached the lobby.

Cordelia flung herself on to the Cajon and squeezed her tight. Misty initially tensed up. Physical contact with other people was something she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to.

"I'm so sorry!" said Cordelia letting go. "I was just-"

"Yeah," Misty drawled scratching her head.

Both women blushed and looked away from each other.

"Um...so we have a good bit of time to kill, " said Cordelia.

"Whatcha wanna do, Miss Cordelia?" Misty asked.

"First things first, breakfast, " Cordelia replied.

Misty's stomach loudly agreed.

"I know you're not a huge fan of fast food, " said Cordelia.

"How'd you know? I never said that, " said Misty.

"Please, you should see the look on your face when I even mention Big Macs," Cordelia laughed as Misty cringed right on cue.

"You got me," said Misty smiling.

"I think I know just the spot," said Cordelia.

AN: Very sorry this took so long to post. Work and family have been my main focus, which I don't apologize for in the least. However, I will try to update more frequently if possible.


End file.
